


Body Swap-Power of the Darkness? PFFT.

by YoukoRayah



Series: Bingo Blackout [11]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bingo, Body Swap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoRayah/pseuds/YoukoRayah
Summary: a Revan trained Anakin, four years past what for a jedi would be his knight trials, body swap into Voltron Lance





	Body Swap-Power of the Darkness? PFFT.

**Author's Note:**

> for my Body Swap bingo square
> 
> \--I blame reading too much Voltron: Legendary Defender fanfic. Also it is very late so please forgive any errors :P

To be fair, it wasn’t Lance’s fault. No matter what Allura said, it wasn’t. The druid witch Haggar did something, he had no idea what, and the next thing he knew? He was so not in Kansas anymore, Toto.

At the same time several Billion light-years away, in a galaxy far, far away Anakin Skywalker was going over the engine of one of the fighters in the main hanger bay of the Negotiator when a pressure wave in the Force and a scream for help hammered into him. Then there was only darkness.

For a brief moment in time two minds/souls touched. Some knowledge was shared, fears were made known, places were swapped, and a long dormant power was awakened. It wasn’t much, nothing like the roaring inferno he was used to, but one of the most focused on lessons besides shielding had been fine control. It was amazing what one could do with a little power and a lot of control.

With muscle spasms reminiscent of having been hit with Force Lightning, not a feeling he had ever wanted to experience again, Anakin Skywalker opened eyes he knew were not his. Meer feet away was a figure of twisted darkness gloating over the form of a fallen man with a metal arm. He could feel, however faintly, the dark creature’s glee at the downed man’s suffering. 

His connection to the Force was… wrong, muted. The Force was there, but his connection was weakened. No this –body’s- connection was far less than his own. As he pushed himself up, he shoved all his concern over how he had gotten here to the back of his mind. There were people to get to safety and a dark creature to stop. He could figure out what in the Force had happened to him later.

He tugged and the Force answered his call, not a blazing star of power, but the icy rush of an ice-flow breaking up. The creature looked up, startled, and Anakin shoved that ball of power into a telekinetic Push. And the creature hit the wall further back, leaving a dent and a smear of blood behind. Even as that form slid to the floor, Anakin staggered forward. There were other people in the room, all but the one with the metal arm painfully young. It made his guts twist at the site of the obvious hurts they were each suffering.

Steeling his will, and pulling on the Force as hard as he dared, he got the oldest of the four up and moving.

“Come on, we need to go.”

“Lance? How did you-“

“Later, there is no time for that. We have to go Now!”

The Force trilled warning, thrumming –run run hide danger- in his ear. He had no lightsaber, very little strength in the Force, and four people to get to safety. He did not have time for this right now. Later, when they were safe in a spaceship shaped like a castle, he would have one hell of a time explaining this. The princess would snap and yell, and he would have to use all of his self control not to punt her through a wall. But that was for later. For now he pulled more on the Force and wrapped the four in an illusion and made himself small and unseen in the Force. They made their way to the hanger where they would –hopefully- be able to steal a ship.

He would worry about the rest later.


End file.
